Werewolves
by LBpunkrock722
Summary: I couldnt help but stare right into the wolf's eyes. But strangely, I wasnt afraid of this magnificent creature.Please read, and reveiw. I hope you like this story
1. Present1 Past 1 Moving

**This will have Twilight chracters later, please review**

.Chapter 1.

I was running, as fast as my four legs could take me. Yes, I was a werewolf.

The sad part was I was running from my own pack. Who are chasing me just because

I was female and a werewolf. My pack and me are rare. Because unlike regular wolves

we are more controlled, we can turn into a wolf whenever we want. We were more graceful,

also more deadly. My spirit is the white wolf, which only made me more rare. My spirit,

can control nature, it pratically is mother nature. I can control elements. I only wish

my true love was still alive. He was killed by my twin brother, who was turned into a vam-

pire. My love whose name was William, was the alpha, and I was his mate, everyone knew

this. William also turned me into a werewolf. You see our breed of werewolves can change

humans into wolves. William only changed me because he loved me, and trusted me with

his secret.

_Past._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and my family were moving, again. It was me(Riley) and my twin brother,

Sebastian, and my dad. My mom died saving me and my brother from a vicious wolf attack.

We were only five when it happened. And me and my brother were never gonna forget it.

My dad has never recovered from the incident, he was on a business trip when it happened.

Getting a call that your beloved wife was dead, and your children hurt, scarred him.

Me and my brother cant forget that day because we were marked by the wolves. It was

weird, it was like they were human, crazed for the taste of human flesh. They let me and my

brother go after they took our mom, they just gave us scars that will be with us till the day

we die. They were located on the back of our necks. My brother grew his hair out so it went

down to cover his neck. I had no problem covering it, cause of my long silky red hair. It

was down to the center of my back. I loved my hair, not to sound conceited or anything.

Everyone says me and my brother are beautiful. Me and my brother both have forest green

eyes, I have dark red hair while my brother has black hair like the midnight darkness.

I have a heart shaped face with a small nose, people say that me and my brother were

angels from the heavens above. With are perfect faces and bodies, we went along with it.

I was 5'7 and my brother was 6'3.

I was slim with curves in all the right places, and long legs. My brother had the perfect

guy body, muscle on his arms and legs, with a nice sculpted body, he can probably get

any girl he wants. And me I can probably get any guy I want. But I dont, every guy I knew

was either just talking to me cause I have a nice 'rack' like they say, or my ass. They dont

even try to get to know me. Same with my brother. So we usually dont date. And we hated

moving, we moved alot beacause of our dad. He hated to live in the same town for at least

six months till we move again. But at least we get to see everything out there, in the world.

My dad is a successful business man. He was loaded, and our mom was too before she died.

So me and my brother will get all of that money when we turn twenty-one. But we were only

sixteen.

We were moving to Tennessee. We were gonna live in a town called Knoxville.

Me and my brother were in the backseat, we never like to sit without each other, so

we both sat in the back. Our father knows how we are best friends. Sebastian is my only

friend. We dont trust anybody, but our father. Our father was young, he was only thirty-

eight. My parents were young lovers. But we remember how much in-love they were.

My father was good-looking, all the women stare at him whenever we move to a new town.

It's funny how all three of us get annoyed by the unwanted attention.

Ah! We arrived at our destination.

"Hey dad this place is sweet!", Sebastian declared while we were parking are new Bently.

"Glad you like the place kido." Our dad smiled over at Sebastian.

The house was like a huge cabin, it looked like three stories, I had to agree with Seb

it was pretty sweet.

"Dad, this place is nice, I like the cabin look, it reminds me of h-." I stopped right there,

because I was about to say home. When our mom died we started to move like gypsies.

Me and my mom loved the forest it was our sanctuary. We never lived near a forest

though. We lived a mile from the beach, in West Palm Beach. We were on vacation when our

mom died. We went up to Washington state to see Grandpa and Grandma, they live in some

little town called Forks. We never went back up there after the incident. Who knew a walk

in the woods would almost cost our lives? Well besides our mother's(sigh).

It was night time and I was getting ready for school the next day, we were starting at

a highschool called, Knoxville High. After brushing out my long hair after my shower, I

couldnt resist to sniff my hair. Mmmhmm Garnier Frutis, they have the best hair product.

It smells so, good cant explain it.

All the sudden Seb barged in.

"Hey sista of mine, what-cha up to?"

"What do you want Sebastian."

"Gee cant I say hi?"

"When you use that tone you usually want something, am I right?"

"God twin of mine you are so right."

"I know spit it out already, your getting the female edgy, and you know thats never good."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Can you go for a walk with me?" He asked unsure of my reaction.

We never went in the woods at night just because of that incident.

"Why?" I was so curious.

"Come on ill show you."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Why not."

"You're lucky im wearing my pant pajamas."

"Yeah we dont want to scare the animals away with those Victoria Secret babydoll things."

He said this as if it was a nightmare. At least im not over weight and flaunting myself!

"Hey! Those are comfy plus I dont like to get sweaty when I sleep so I wear as little clothes-

to sleep."

"Your nasty."

"At least I dont snore!" I said with a playful punch in his arm.

By that time we were walking out of the house, thank god it was already furnished

with our belongings I hate unpacking furniture. It was slightly breezy, we were walking down

a steep hill and into the forest. It was eerie the way the night is in the forest, I was always feel

at peace with the world when im in a forest. The tree's that sway in the wind. It's like the

wind is telling the tree's a secret. Or to be crazy and move for once! I closed my eyes and

sighed. Sebastian turned to look at me. In the dark you cant see his golden tan, just his face.

We sat on these huge bolders and just looked at the stars in the night. It was nice, being with

someone close to you, and not talk to know their feelings, and for them to know yours.

It was a full moon, a huge orangy globe that made the night even more eerie.

It was very quiet, you could hear the wind in the trees and water from a nearby, creek.

But something felt wrong like there was something else there. I think Sebastian felt it too,

cause he looked up with fear in his eyes. But he didnt just feel something he heard some-

thing.It was a howl a long 'your on our territority,' howl, that scared the living shit out of me.

Me and my brother feared wolves, all because of that night.

Then we heared it, paws pounding on the earth's floor. Me and Sebastian got up so fast we kno-

cked each others heads. It hurt but we started runnning.

We stumbled through the forest, I didnt know we walked so deep in the forest. The wolves

were coming in on our sides, like they were teaming up. It was scary, soon me and my

brother split up. But then I tripped on a root and went sprawling on the to forest floor.

I couldnt get up I was so petrified.

My brother was probably already at the house wondering where I was.

Then I heard a soft growl. I looked up into the eyes of a beautiful wolf.

He was huge bigger then me! He was black, like the night sky. But with eerie caramel like

eyes. They were so beautiful, I couldnt help but stare right into the wolf's eyes. But

strangely, I wasnt afraid of this magnificent creature.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like it. I was just daydreaming when this popped into my head!**

**haha, please review and give me any ideas.**

-**LoLa**


	2. Past First Meeting the Angel

**Chapter 2.**

-------------

William's POV.

----------------

Today was a fun day me and my pack brothers messed with each other all day.

Sucks that tomorrow is Monday and we have to go to school. Our parents all know we

hate it, because our wild nature is accustomed to being out in the wide open skies. Not

the smelly classrooms that are way to overwhelming. I mean being a werewolf is bad

when you have to go to school. Smelling all those mixed perfumes on the girls, axe on

the guys, uhh, I also hate it when girls get there periods all you smell is blood 'shudder'.

Tonight we were going to run, also check to see if we have any intruders on our land.

My name is William, I am a werewolf, I am also the alpha of the pack, my father who was

alpha before retired. I didnt have a mom she died giving birth to my younger brother-

Benjamin. Me and my pack were special werewolves. We dont turn into werewolves

when our emotions go haywire. We can call to the wolf within, and easily and gracefully

turn into our wolf forms. I was very tall 6'6 it was a werewolf trait. I had a natural light

tan from being in the sun everyday. I guess you can say I was good looking but I dont

really think to much about my looks. Black hair that is darker then the night, and

caramel colored eyes. I guess im good looking. My brother was good looking to-

with his light brown hair and ice blue eyes, Benny gets his girls easy.

He hates when I call him that. But he cant do a thing cause im stronger and his leader.

_Later that day/ Night._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me and Tanner my best friend were already changed and ready to go into the woods.

We were just waiting on Ben, Ethan, Tristan, Dallas, and Alaric. Finally they came through

woods and met us at our spot. We split up me Tristan, Tanner, and Dallas. And we went

around our territory. After a while we found nothing out of the ordinary, so we kept on.

But then I caught the sweetest smell, but it was weird because it smelled _female?_ And then

I picked up a second one, it was male. Must be a small pack. We must show them this is our

territory. I stopped and howled a long a dominating 'our territory' howl. The others which

I let read my mind noticed the smell to, we made up a plan. We started to run in the direc-

tion, of the smell, and split up again. With our excellent hearing we heard the snaps and,

pants of the small pack, it was only two if they messed with us we could easily mess them

up.

I split from the pack again because the small pack split up.

_"Where are you going?"_Tanner.

_"Keep going the other way im taking the other I think they split up."_William

_"Okay dont get hurt."Tanner._

I laghed at his concern, it was so like him to worry about everything.

I looked ahead and saw that the wolf was in human form, he looked really scrawny.

Almost like a girl. Then she tripped he laughed in his head. A slowed to a slow walk. He came

from the front in case he made a run for it. We he got closer he let out a low growl of warn-

ing.But when he got closer he saw that it was a girl. A beautiful girl, he couldnt help but-

stare.

She looked a year younger then him sixteen maybe. With long dark red hair that flowed do-

wn,to the middle of her back. She was perfect he looked down at her in her mysterious,

forest green eyes, and felt captivated by her beauty. But she smelt wrong up close,

she smelt like wolf but yet human.Boy, was he confused.

She looked mesmerized in his eyes as well. He stood over her head, looked deep in her eyes,

looked deep in her eyes, trying to sense what she was feeling, but all he felt was that she was,

as curiouse as he was. He had to find out were that wold smell was coming from her.

He started tosniff at her, she held completely still. When he started to smell her hair,

he wimpered cause she smelled so good. She look like a perfect little elf with a perfect heart

shaped face, and oddly pointy ears. She was like an angel.

He kept sniffing her hair he couldnt help it. Then he smelt where the wolf smell was radiating

off of. It was a spot over her neck. He pushed aside her hair with his nose. And saw the,

source. It was a scar, he could tell it was one of his kind that did it. It was a mark made

with teeth. And the saliva got mixed with her blood. Thats why she smells like a wolf.

He stopped sniffing and nudged the side of her head with it nose. She laughed, it

sounded like a soft breezed in the trees. I made his ears perk up. He started to lick her face

just to make her laugh more and more. He wagged his tail and tried to help her get up. After

a while she got up. And smiled at him. He felt his heart flutter. Then she spoke, which

stopped his heart dead in its beating process.

"Your not a evil wolf are you?" She said

Her voice was like a stream of water in a creek gliding through the rocks, soft like a feather

against the rocks.

He shivered from the intensity of her stare.

"Your the most beautiful wolf I have every seen."

With those words his heart skipped and cheered. Wait he shouldnt be feeling this way!

"I though you were gonna eat me, it scared the living shit out of me."

He snorted in his dog like way. She then sat in front of him and started talking.

"You gave me and my twin brother a huge fright."

"Our mother saved us from wolves that were as big as you, she died in the process." She

said this sadly.

He wanted to kill who ever hurt this sweet angel.

"Im new to this town, oh god I cant believe im talking to a dog." She said shocked.

He froze.

"Well, your not a dog, your wolf. No dog can compare to your beauty."

His heart fluttered then burst.

He tackled her and started to lick her face.

She laughed and laughed, he loved to make her happy.

"Stop, oh my god, your tickling me!"

He stopped after a while and gave her a wolf smile.

She giggled.

"I wish you were a house pet I would so keep you in my room at all times."

The thought of being in her room made his stomach tighten and flutter.

He loved that idea, which scared him. He never felt this way about someone.

When he looked down at her body he noticed she was in her pajamas. Which,

aroused him. Woah! When did he get his frisky! He never acted like this.

He hoped this new girl will be at school tomorrow. He would then look forward

to school tomorrow.

He then heard someone probing at the back of his mind. He opened the connection.

_"Hey we couldnt get the other one he went inside this huge cabin like house,_

_he must be loaded."_Tanner.

_"Did you get the other one?"_Dallas.

He froze.

_"Umm, guys they are human, twins, brother and sister, I caught the sister._"William

_"Were coming."_Dallas+Tanner.

He really didnt want them to come, Dallas liked to mess with human girls, and scare

them when he was in wolf form.

A second later he heard the pack come from behind him.

The angel gasped.

"Holy shit."

_"Woah this human a smoking hot babe!"Benajmin_

_"Oh god she is, I want her!"Dallas_

_"Oh shit, I think I just died and went to heaven, cause I am seeing angels."Tanner_

"_Mmhmm, I bet she taste dilicious."Ethan_

Tristan, and Alaric the gentlemens stayed quiet.

I growled and layed my ears back in a menacing way, threatning, anyone who comes

close.

_"Sorry."Benjamin_

_"Sorry, dude didnt know she was yours."Dallas_

_"Sorry."Tanner_

_"Im not look at her body!"Ethan_

In my mind I sent a dirty picture of what I might do to Ethan.

_"Sorry, sorry!"Ethan_

Then she spoke, stuttering a little. Making everyone gasp except me cause I heard her

before.

"Oh, shit im ok with one wolf, but but _seven!_". She managed to squeak out.

Everyone laughed in their heads.

I licked her hand which was dangling losely to the side of her luscious body.

She then tilted her head to the side.

"Arent there supposed to be female wolves in a pack?" She muttered.

I laughed which sounded like choking when you were a wolf.

"Well I gotta get home, my brother is gonna think you dragged me off to eat me.

_"Oh I was planning to, just not eat you, just pleasure eat you."Ethan_

_"Not before I kill you Ethan."William_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please. And if you have any ideas, tell me**


	3. Past 2 Meeting the Wolf

**The next chapter will be of the present this is Riley's past.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riley's POV

.Chapter3.

I was scared senseless when the beautiful wolf started sniffing my hair. Thinking he

he was gonna find a good spot just to eat me quickly. But then he wimpered like he was in

pleasure. It was weird, I think I hit my head a little to hard on the ground. It was like the

wolf couldnt help but smell my hair. Ha, I dont blame him, Garnier is simply the best. I

can never stop smelling it too. That thought made me smile. Then he dug his nose, all the

way to my scar. It was beyond weird at that moment, it was like he was looking for it.

Then he nudged the side of my head making me laugh. It was actually adorable, then he

started to lick my face, like he wanted to make me happy, and not scare me. The wolf

even helped me up. The next thing I started to do scared me, I actually started talking to

the wolf. Like I would with Seb, I think im gonna have to stop tripping for now on.

The wolf watched me, analyzed ever move I made, almost like a human. When he attacked

me and started licking my face it tickled so I couldnt help but laugh.

Then he stopped and look towards the clearing he came out of, from before.

The next thing I knew six very big wolves started to come towards me and the black wolf.

"Holy shit." I couldnt help but say it, I was scared beyond belief now. Then the black wolf

growled at the other ones like it was saying back off, which I was glad.

"Oh shit, im ok with one wolf but _seven!"_ I managed to squeak out.

I was staring helplessly at the huge wolves, then the black wolf licked my hand trying, to

comfort me. I figured he must have been the alpha male, because the others werent

attacking me, yet.

When my eyes landed on a light grey wolf, he was licking his lips at me almost hungrily

at me. But it wasnt hunger I saw in his eyes. Which no doubt would scare anyone, scared

the hell out of me. Then I heard my brother's voice and my dad's.

"Riley!" My father shouted from far off in the distance.

"Sis, please tell me your alive!"

"Im here you guys." I said in a very calm voice.

"Oh, thank god." Said both my brother and father.

The wolves all looked at the two males coming through the trees, coming towards me.

The black wolf looked up at me, and whimpered. I guess it wanted me to pet him?

I scratched behind his ears, it looked like he enjoyed it, cause his tounge rolled out of

his mouth in a relaxed way. Then Seb and my father came through the woods and ran

towards me. But stoped when they saw the giant wolves, that circled me. Then they

looked down at the one by my side.

"Hey sis, if you really wanted a pet you didnt have to pick out wild wolves." Seb said

with a worried glance around the little clearing.

"Honey, are you hurt?" My dad looked panicked, like he was gonna jump at any slight

movement.

"Im fine dad, I just tripped and these guys caught up, to me. They arent hurting me for

some weird reason, usually im not good with dogs or wolves for that matter, but these

guys seem to like me." I said with enthusiasm.

"Well lets get home, its kind of late." My father said.

"What time is it?" I asked curious to see how long i've been out for.

"11:30" He said glancing at his watch.

"What!"

"I have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I know we have been looking for you, for thirty minutes." He said sternly.

"And since when do you two go out in the woods at night, you would think that

accident would say something." He said getting angry.

Are dad was never angry at us. Probably cause he acts like a kid to.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It wasnt her fault dad I was the one wanting to take the walk." Seb said trying to take the

blame.

"Its both of your faults, now how are we gonna get your sister out of the dog circle."

I couldnt help but giggle. I leaned forward and kissed the black wolfs nose, then scratched

his ears a last time.

"Thanks, buddy." I said smiling towards him.

He responded but kissing my face. I then got up from my knee's and walked slowly towards

my brother. They looked white like they saw me dead or something.

"Let's go." My dad said after clearing his throat.

We walked back to the house in silence, while Sebastian held my hand, probably so I

wouldnt get lost. When we got inside I ran upstairs so I can get another shower, to get

the sweat from panic and grass off of my body. Getting out of the shower I got into some

pajama shorts, and crawled into bed. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

_Morning._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up from hearing my alarm go off. I got up quickly, so I wouldnt think about

going back to sleep. I went into the bathroom, washed my face, so I feel fresh and ready to

start a new day. It wasnt hard for me to get up early. I only need at least six hours of sleep.

Which wasnt normal, my brother was another story. He says 'he needs his beauty rest'.

I always make fun of him for it. It was 6:30 and school started at 7:30. I figured we could

leave at 7:00 since we dont live that far away from the school. I got the blowhorn that I

kept packed up in one of my boxes, and walked down the hall towards my brothers room.

My father was already at work so no matter. I pushed open Seb's door and pressed the

little button that made oh so much noise. I always laugh at the face he makes when he is

up.

"Thanks, you know I think im gonna have the worst hearing when im older." He said sarcas-

tic.

"Well where would you be without me?" I answered

"Hmm, probably sleeping."

"Ha, yeah you would have the worst attendance record in history."

"Now take a shower brother of mine, its 6:32 we are leaving at 7:00 sharp."

"Fine, fine."

While he was taking a shower I started putting on some makeup. First put on some

mascara, then some MAC eyeliner, then some Angel Dust product by Revlon, over my

eyelids to give them some color, then I put it underneath my eyeliner.

Since the Angel Dust was a dark purple glitter dust thing, I put on a deep burgundy-

long sleeve shirt that had a deep V- neck. With some Dark indigo skinny jeans. And

some of my favorite Vans, my outfit was complete.

I then went into the bathroom to fix my hair up a little.

I always use Garnier Fructis product in my hair, its my siignature scent for my hair.

I put a quarter size dot in my palm and messaged it into my hair, I made another dot

and put it on the bottom part of my hair. My hair was already perfect I just did that incase

it rains or the wind blows my hair everwhere. I then put my locket my mom gave me when

I was three around my neck. It was a pretty white- gold, heart locket, that had a picture

of me and Seb, with our parents. I was a happy picture, a good memory so I always wore

it. Seb had a locket too, it was gold but it was an oval. They both had are initials evgraved

on them. RC, SC.

I went into Seb's room so I can pick out an outfit for him. He cannot dress himself properly.

I picked out a polo from Holister, it had green, to match his eyes, white, and black to match

his hair. Then I picked out some shorts that were khaki colored. With his black hightop

converse the outfit was complete. I did this every morning for him. I was like his mother.

I went downstairs to eat a powerbar, so I didnt starve during the day. I then got a glass

of fresh Florida orangejuice, the very best. I brushed my teeth and then sat on the couch

to wait for that brother of mine.

When he came downstairs I threw him a powerbar too, and he caught it. I already poured

him a glass of juice. He downed both of them in two minutes flat. He brushed his teeth,

and we were on are way.

I drove in the mornings, cause he was never properly awake. And our dad would kill him

if he even scratched the black Bently. We had two a white one which belonged to our father

and a black one which was ours. For some reason we all loved the same car.

When we got to the highschool it was only 7:15 so we went to get our schedules from the

main office.

When we walked in the lady at the desk looked up and smiled.

"Hi, welcome to Knoxville high." She said in a southern tone.

"You must be the Cole's."

"Yes my name is Riley and this is Sebastian my brother."

She looked at Seb with such interest that it scared him, she could tell. I started to giggle.

"Well yes here's your schedules, have your teachers sign this slip and bring back here at

the end of the day, please, have a wonderful day here." She smiled.

We walked out of the office and compared schedules.

We both had the same lunch which was after third hour. We also has gym, and AP English

class. We were glad we had at least three classes together.

"Well I guess i'll see you at lunch." Seb said with a frown.

"Its ok." I gave him a comforting hug and started to walk off to my first hour.

When I found the class room for AP History I walked in and introduced myself as the

new student to the teacher. It was a she, her name was Mrs. Morgan.

"Well hello there darling, please sit..Next to.. William. Please raise your hand." I looked

towards the class and saw the most astonishing male, I have ever met.

He had the darkest hair unlike my brothers it wasnt just jet black, it had a blue tint to it.

He had the most captivating eyes, that just scream 'secrets! secrets!'.

He smiled at me, showing perfect white teeth, making me melt into a puddle, around my

Vans.

The teacher signed my slip and gave it back to me. I couldnt tear my eyes away from

his. I was aware of every other eyes on me while I made my way to the hottest guy in the

world. When I sat down next to him, I put my bag down and gracefully sat down.

When I turned my head, he was still staring at me, so I smiled up at him, cause he was so

damn tall! I thought my brother's 6'3 was tall this guy was at least 6'6!

He smiled back at me. Which made my heart flutter.

Mrs. Morgan was teaching us about stuff I already learned at my last two schools.

So I just read a book until she was done teaching, and handing out our assignment.

When I looked at the packet, I snorted really loud.

To my embarressment, William whipped his head around to stare at me with a question

in his eyes.

"I have done this lesson at least a dozen times." I told him.

"Well then could you help me maybe?" He asked me.

When he talked to me I couldnt help but just stare, it was a beautiful deep voice, that

rumbled, and it had a dominating tone to it, that almost made me sa-woo-n(swoon).

I couldnt help but stutter out my pathetic reply.

"S-s-s-s-sure." I said looking deep into his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Williams POV_

When I got up that morning I was so excited that, the angel would be going to our

school, I jumped out of bed before my alarm went off, and ran to the shower. I quickly

got done put on a black shirt that snugged my muscles, and showed them off and put some

Holister shorts on. I brushed my black locks back to give them some fluff, ha wow I had

it bad. I was giving my hair fluff, what next breath mints. Actually that doesnt sound so

bad. Oh god!

I left so early, Ben was still sleeping like a baby, I hated sleeping in it ruins the hours

you get to be outside. I ran to the car jumped in and started it up.

I usually waited for Tanner but I was to hyped up to care. I got to the school at 6:59

I was way early, so I just sat in the car, till the first period bell rang. I went into my class

hoping to have the girl named Riley in my class.

Everyone sat down in there assigned seats. I sat by no one, because I didnt really talk

to anyone but my pack at school. Then the angel walked in wearing the most stunning outfit.

it showed all of her curves, and the dark colors made her flawless porcelain skin look

stunning. She looked so good, I dont blame Ethan anymore I would eat her up too.

But there was so much more to her then just her looks, I could tell, it was something deep

in her eyes that screamed 'secrets! secrets!'. I really wanted to get to know her.

When Mrs. Morgan told me to hold up my hand I did, just so she could sit next to me.

When she sat down she turned and smiled at me so I smiled right back, even her smile

was angelic. She read a book all period, while Mrs. Morgan was teaching.

Afterwards she passed out a packet, I really just wanted to talk to the angel sitting next to me.

Riley snorted really loud, it surprised me, so I turned my head really quickly to see what

made her snort.

"I have done this lesson at least a dozen times." She said with an eyeroll.

I had to ask her to help me just to spend time with her.

"Well then could you help me maybe?" I questioned.

"S-s-s-s-sure."She said while looking deep into my eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Theres chapter three, if you have any ideas please give them to **

**me.**

**-Lola**


	4. Present 2 Clothes

**Short chapter I know, but the next chapter will be of the past, so you **

**can learn more about Riley and Wills friendship which will bloom into**

**an unbreakable bond, and undying love.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4.

------------

_Present._

I was probably in Washington now, it still scared me at how fast I could run now.

But then I smelt it, werewolf territory. And the wolves smelt me too, I couldnt run away

they were already close. I cursed myself silently, for my foolishness, for dwelling in the

past. There was six of them, all male. Duh, they were just regular werewolves.

I stopped in a clearing so me may negotiate, I wasnt gonna stay long, just visit my

grandparents, my mother's grave and be gone. My mother grew up in Forks, with her

parents. I havent seen my grandparents since my mothers death. They will be very

surprised to see me.

Why was I running from my pack?

Because since William is no longer alive, Benjamin, Will's little brother who is now alpha

wants me to be his mate. Or else. And i've always thought of him as a little brother. So now

they are chasing me. But only Will knows where, my remaining family live, which is Forks.

I was still in my all white wolf form, when the wolf pack came into the clearing.

I opened up the mind talk so I can talk to them.

_"Hello boys." I said in a bored voice._

_"Your a female werewolf, thats impossible!" Said a big dark wolf._

These wolves were larger then my kind, but size doesnt matter, I could probably take

down some of these wolves.

_"Haha, yes I am female, but nothing is impossible, plus my kind of wolves are a ancient_

_secret, nobody knows of us, but now the vampires found out because my brother was _

_turned into one, and he betrayed me." _I said in the same bored voice.

Then a grey wolf spoke.

_"Your on our land." _He said in an angry tone.

_" Yes I realized that." _I said my gaze sweeping the pack.

_"Do you have a pack?" _The one I think is the alpha spoke.

_"Yes, but I ran away, my mate was killed in a battle, and his brother wanted_

_to claim me as his mate. But I said no cause he was like a brother to me. So I left,_

_and im oh so, valuble they keep chasing me, but I lost them back in Texas. But they dont_

_know that my remaining family lives in Forks. I am very sorry I went on your territory, im_

_only here for a little while._ I stated in the same monotone voice. My life isnt the same

without my Will.

_"I am very sorry, I guess it is ok for you to stay here a while." _Said the leader.

I was happy, so I turned into my human form. What also was special about my kind was

that we could re-generate our clothes, so we dont wind up naked. It came in handy.

The other wolves, looked at my clothed body with admiring stares, and surprise.

They probably thought I would wind up naked, haha.

They turned into their human forms too. But they were all naked, I couldnt help but smile

and wink.

"How do you do that?" Said a very husy voice, I noticed it was the russet wolf.

"I said I was a special wolf, didnt I?"

"Anyways, I could tell how I became a werewolf, umm once you get clothes of course." I

said with a soft laugh.

"Uhh yes, that would be a good idea." They all muttered.

"What size are you?" I asked

"Huh?" They all asked.

"Pants?"

"Nevermind." I added, then I thought of a bunch of clothes that might fit the giant guys.

Then all the sudden there was a pile of clothes in front of me. It was good having a spirit

of a very powerful, soul. I could also control mother nature.

They looked so astonished, they didnt even blink.

"I think we have alot to talk about." Said the leader.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading, and please review, give me some ideas, I dont know if I**

**want Will to really get hurt.**

**-LoLa**


	5. Past 3 Colors

Chapter 5.

_Past._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Riley's POV._

While I was 'helping' William with the packet, we talked and joked around. I learned that

he had a little brother, who was in tenth grade, a father, but no mother. He actually told

me how she died. I never told anyone who didnt need to know about how my mom died.

But with William I couldnt help but tell him, everything. How I hated other people's

sympathy, when they really dont mean it. And how I hated people that brag about

everything. I loved talking to William, it was fun getting to know him. I never really wanted to

know anything about anybody, but with William you just couldnt get enough info.

"William?" I asked

"Please just call me Will," he said smiling at me.

"Ok, but whats your favorite color?" We were playing a game that will get us to know each

other better. Stupid questions we took turns asking random questions.

"Green, and black," he replied looking forward.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Well green because its nature, also because its your eye color." He said this, turning a

little red in the cheeks.

I couldnt help but smile. "Thanks, why do you like black."

He turned towards me noticing me smiling at him, and answered.

"Everyone likes black, dont they? I mean the deffinition of it is dark, sleek, powerful,

and elegant. Well it is in my dictionary book." He said while looking at his own huge

and powerful hands. "Your right, thats what black is, in my dictionary too."

I said with a smile, he smiled up at me from beneath his long dark eyelashes. I felt my heart

rate speed up a couple notches. I felt like lacing my fingers in his thick black hair and

pulling his head down to my lips, oh god I was so tempted. Before I was oh so close to

do that, he asked me another question.

"Whats your favorite color?" He asked while looking deep into my eyes, my soul. I couldnt

think around this guy, it wasnt healthy. Clearing my throat I replied.

"Green, like you said its the color of nature, blue because it reminds me of water, silver

because it reminds me of something pure and whole, and black because it reminds me of

the night and darkness, it also reminds me of you for some reason." It was now my turn

to look at my hands, but mine werent huge and powerful, just small and dainty. When I

looked up at him the same way he looked at me, it looked like it had the same effect because

he was staring at me. But then the bell rang, making both of us jump in our chairs.

"Who do you have next?" He asked after clearing his throat.

" I ha- wait we have block scheduling at this school!" I said with amazement in my voice.

"Umm, yeah didnt you know that, wait nevermind you obviously didnt. Today is an odd

day." He said.

"That's awesome!" I said while giving him my schedule. He looked surprised at my

schedule, but then deeply pleased. Giving my schedule back to me he smiled.

"Looks like your gonna have to deal with me for the rest of the day Miss. Cole."

He said with a pleased tone.

"Well then I guess we shall move on to our Art class, with Mrs. Grey." I said in a British

tone.

"Hey you talk Bristish very well." He said amazed. I couldnt help but laugh at his amazed

tone.

"Trust me if you can bark like a dog, you can probably talk like a bloody Brit." I said in

another British tone. He laughed a loud booming laugh that made my heart speed up and

do some difficult heartwheels(cartwheels).

"I guess your right, you sure have a way with words. Bark like a dog," he said with a short

laugh.

"Well we should get to class, or we will be late."

When we got to the art class, Will stood by me until the teacher signed my slip then

he led me to his table where he sat alone. "Not much of a socialist are you Will?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, well I only hangout with my friends i've known all my life, but you I cant

seem to not talk too." He said, while I searched his eyes, noticing it was the truth. I liked

when people told me the truth. And I liked Will he made me feel special, and he really

actually wanted to know everything about me. So I smiled at him while I took my seat,

right next to him. The teacher explained that we were gonna paint a picture of something

that either makes you feel relaxed or a dream that you had. Lucky me I was an artist.

Instead of doing those two topics, I wanted to paint a picture of the wolf I saw last night.

While we went to pick a easel to hold our portrait paper, I was getting good scenes in my

head at which way I should paint the wolf. I decided when I was sitting on the forest floor-

staring at the wolf's beautiful eyes.

I started to gather alot of cool colors, so I can paint the trees and their shadows. I also

wanted to paint the sky with its many stars and the full orange moon.

The good thing about block scheduling was that you get more time in your classes, to

finish things. Since I was a fast painter and very good. I finished painting the wolf and

me on the forest floor. I stepped back to admire my work. Will, who had paint on his

face and a frustrated look on his face, grimaced and started to work again. I laughed

and he looked up with a question in his eyes.

"Do you not like to paint?" I asked with a warm smile playing across my lips.

"I would enjoy it if I knew what to paint. He said with a frown pulling at the edges of his

full male lips. I smiled, "Just think about something and then paint it," I said with a

shrug. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Your right!" He said with a huge smile.

"I guess I am," I said with a laugh. While he was painting, his eyebrows were pulled low in

concentration, and he was biting his lower lip which was very cute. I couldnt help

but watch him work on his painting. Then he looked up and asked if I was done already.

"Yes, i've been done for at least five minutes, I told him."

"Wow, you must be really good, can I see?"

"Sure.," I told him. He walked over to my easel and stared open- mouthed at my painting.

Then the art teacher Mrs. Grey walked over from behind and did the same. I laughed.

Then the teacher smiled.

"I think we have a real artist in this class, besides you Will." She said with a small laugh.

Will looked at me with amazement in his eyes, and something else I couldnt read.

The teacher walked away, leaving a very bashful me and a very happy Will.

"So what made you paint this picture?" He asked me.

"I was in the woods last night by my house and I kind of ran into some wolves. They

werent normal wolves though, they were bigger with human behavior. It was weird

but I painted this one because he was the most beautiful." I said while looking into his

face. He looked back at me with a smile.

"You are very talented." He said.

"Thanks," I said while looking down at my black Vans. Then the bell rang for lunch.

Will walked me to lunch and sat by me.

"Are any of your friends in this lunch period?" I asked.

"No, I usually just sit in my car and listen to music, and eat my lunch." He said with a

shrug. I laughed.

"There is my brother, you can meet him." I said while pointing at my brother from

across the lunchroom.

While my brother was walking over to us, I couldnt help but smile. Me and Seb never

hung out with people at the new schools, he must have been very confused but he didnt

show it when he made it over to us.

"Hey Sebastian, this is Will. He's my new best friend." I said, smiling like a idiot. Will was

too.

"Wow, since when do you have new best friends?" He asked.

"Thats not funny, you boob!" I said playfully punching his arm. He smiled in return.

"Seb, can you get me some ice tea, and pepperoni pizza?" I asked giving him puppy

dog eyes.

"Fine, fine." He said with a eyeroll.

"Will do you want anything?" I asked him looking up at him.

"No im not lazy like you are, Riley," he said with a smile playing on those kissable lips.

My reply was a 'hmpf'.

"Well atleast im not a giant!" I shot at him while he was walking up to the line. He looked

back at me and touched his heart and acted like he was hurt, I couldnt help but smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well theres chapter 5, please review please, it makes me so, happy.**

** It also makes me smile.**

**I hope you like this story, tell me what you think, and give me some hints**

**to what you want to happen, so I can make it happen!**

**-LoLa**


	6. Past 4 New Friend

Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Past_

_Williams POV._

_Right after school._

Talking to Riley made me happy, and weird. It was actually a very plesant

feeling but yet not. Like I dont want to look foolish around her. We were playing a stupid

game that will get us to know eachother better. Her answers were so discriptive, like her

outlook on life itself was like to probably. She made me feel fuzzy, oh my. Riley is gonna

be the end of me. When she said that black reminded her of me, I smiled. At least

something reminds her of me, maybe she will think about me alot. When we were in art

I didnt know what to paint so I was frustrated and somehow I had paint on my face.

I looked up feeling Riley's gaze on me, while I concentrated. She told me the most

brilliant thing, I was gonna paint her. When Mrs. Grey walked up to Riley and said there

was a new artist in the class, I had to see what Riley painted. When I saw it I was surprised

but above all pleased. The painting was fantastic, best of all it was of me in my wolf form.

She was a fantastic artist. Even better then me, and I was a good artist. I asked her what

made her paint the picture. She explained what happened last night, not mentioning that

she tripped. But then she called me beautiful, well she doesnt know its me but, hey it still

is me. When we got to lunch, I met her brother who was very good looking for a guy. I

could tell that all the girls are gonna be after him now. Thank god, now me and my pack

can have a break from all the giggling girls who wanna claim us as theirs. They act like they

know we are dogs. His name Sebastian, had the same beautiful eye color that Riley had,

well they were twins. After calling Riley lazy, and her calling me a giant, I got my lunch

which consisted of two cheese pizza's, two cookies, one bag of chips, and a coke. I always

ate alot, but at lunch I try to tone it down a bit so people dont think it is too weird to buy

two boxes of pizza and eat all of it and still be hungry. Thank god I was a wolf or I would be

so fat, I wouldnt be able to fit in any clothes. Being a 'special' werewolf we were aloud powers

that our soul is strongest at possessing. My soul is the darkness, I practically control the

shadows, its hard to control because I can disapeer randomly when there is a shadow near

me. It's a very powerful power, and I like it. I can kinda make things appear if I want to.

I havent controlled that ability yet.

I actually liked Riley's brother he was nice, and he didnt seem like he was into his looks

and he didnt flaunt his good looks. Kinda like Riley. I couldnt help but stare at Riley

throughout lunch and in calculus. Thank god I had her in four classes with me.

It was after school and I parted without Riley, I watched her brother drive their nice car. I

couldnt help but admire the sleek powerful car, that she and her brother had.

I jumped in my black Ford250. It was a new model, that my father got me for my birthday.

My dad was awesome, it was sad though because he was ill. He never recovered from the

love of his life's death. He still loved me and my brother though. My brother felt guilty

whenever someone mentioned her, because he thinks its his fault.

Not knowing what to do, I drove home. When I was in the drive way of our medium-

sized house, I just sat in the car thinking. I really just wanted to see Riley. Turning into my

wolf form, I ran through the forest and to Riley's house. Noticing that she didnt live that far

away. I circled her house, just looking for a little detail that might show which room was

Riley's. I then noticed that she and her brother werent home yet. I waited for at least an

hour. It was at least 4:00. Riley got out of the car and went to the trunk, and got groceries.

Her brother did the same afterwards. They were laughing about something.

From the edge of the woods I could hear perfectly at what they were saying.

"Aww, sis is that a blush I see? Oh my I think it is. Someone has a crush." Said Sebastian

with a huge smile on his face.

"Shutup, Seb. I didnt say I had a crush on Will," Riley said blushing a bright red.

"Sis, dont deny it, you never blush and look at your cheeks they are so red," he said

with a booming laugh. Riley just pushed him while he was laughing causing him to fall

with all the groceries on top. Riley laughed a musical laugh and ran inside.

Glaring Sebastian just muttered while getting up and grabbing the bags, and went inside

slamming the door with a little more force than needed.

Frozen to the spot, I replayed the scene in my head, and literaly jumped at least three-

feet. He accused her of liking me and she blushed! I was so happy I rolled on the ground

and stayed on my back just looking at the beautiful blue sky. It never looked so beautiful,

today must have been one of my happiest days.

_Riley's POV._

_Publix/Home._

After probably one of my best days at school, I literaly skipped to the car, got in the

front seat willingly( I always insist on driving, even though its Seb's turn) and turned on the

radio. Noting that there was nothing on the radio, I put it on cd and turned it to disk 2.

Breaking Benjamin's 'Sooner or Later'' was blaring through the speakers. Seb looked at me like

I was crazy.

"Hey sis are you ok, cause im getting these vibes and they are just screaming 'im in love!',"

he said smiling like he won the lottery.

"I am not in love, im- well I guess really happy," I said smiling.

"Cough, cough- sis that happiness is made by your new friend Will,' Seb said flashing perfect

white teeth at me.

"Whatever nerd, but we need to stop by a market or whatever you call shopping centers here,

cause im definitely sick of eating highway food," (a.k.a. cheap restaurants you never heard of-

right off the highway, which are in every state you go to.) I said with a scrunched up nose.

"True, well did dad give-," I cut him off before he got to finish.

"Yes, since he doesnt trust you you with the credit card," I said with an eyeroll.

"Hey, its not my fault I cannot stop shopping online," he said.

"You so got the girl shopping genes, and the other sad part is that whatever you buy you

dont even know how to match the items together, like the time when you bought those-

tight skinny jeans, that were so girl pants, and tried I repeat tried to put on, with a orange

Hollister shirt. I will never forget that," I said laughing my head off with the memory.

Seb scowled at me," Well sorry I didnt know the website had to be so confusing, I mean-

I didnt find out I was shopping in the girl section till you pointed it out to me, by then I

already finished my shopping," he said with a mild frown.

"Just drive macho man so I can get home," I said while pointing outside the car towards the

road.

"Yeah, yeah im going," he said.

_At the store._

"Hey sis cant we get some gummy worms!" Seb said with big eyes and a hopeful look that

could have made anyone give in.

"Fine, im only agreeing because im in the mood for sugar," I said with a bored look.

"Yes!" Seb shouted. He looked like a kid, jumping around, causing a posse of older citizens

to look up from their shopping, and stare at us.

I pushed the cart, towards our next destination, beverages. It was the next item on the list,

root beer, tea, pepsi, and some sprite. It was all for the two kids, Seb and my dad. The only

thing I drink was tea or root beer. I then saw that my dad wrote down a six pack of Bud Light.

I rolled my eyes, my dad knows we are underage to by alcohol. But he knows if we go to a

guy cashier, we could get away with it, gay or straight. Not so much with girls, unless she's

some bimbo, who likes looking Seb up and down very slowly. It was so annoying, one of my

only best friends who lived in Florida with us, when we were little, used to drool over Seb.

They used to give each other little pecks, even though we were what, four. They always liked

each other. Making me feel she was only my friend because she wanted to see Seb. But we

moved so many times, away from home. I never saw her again, I wasnt that disturbed by

moving at the time. I just wanted the memories to go away. But now I want them back

I want to remember my mom, the way she used to hold me and Seb, and sing us to sleep.

Tell us stories of wolves running free out in the wild. The funny thing is my mother

loved all nature, probably even the animals that killed her. She would have said,

'Honey we were probably on their territory, its not their fault, they just wanted to -

protect themselves.' If she was alive of course.

After the drinks, we went onto breakfast, we dont always have powerbars, we just

didnt have any food in our fridge. I got some frosted flakes, mini wheats, and some

Lucky Charms, for my charming brother. Some milk, orange juice, and water.

Going around the store I got all the things I would need for dinner the next couple of

nights. Some 'girl things' my favorite shampoo and conditioner, and toothpaste, and-

other bathroom and kitchen necessities.

Moving on to the check out lanes, I turned to see where my brother was, but couldnt

find him. I sighed he was probably still near the candy, or getting anything that looks

appealing to his stomach. Next thing I know, I see him bounding towards me like a happy

little puppy. With an armload of food. Well cant call it food really, just junk.

"Hey sis, can we get this!" He said.

"Fine, but when you have a beer belly when your older, I am so not gonna help you lose

weight," I said nawrrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he said while putting all the 'food' on the moving counter.

While he put the stuff up the guy that was behind the cash register, looked at the beer,

then at me. I smiled my most seductive smile I could muster at this pimply, oily faced,

guy. Looking at his name tag and noting that his name was, Dexter.

"Hey Dexter, so I just moved here, and I really want to see the town and stuff, do you think

you can do the honor's and maybe show me around," I said looking deep in his eyes.

"Su-sure," he said while blushing behind his freckles.

"Thanks." By this time he was done ringing up our stuff, and staring at me. Seb was laughing

so hard I thought he would choke trying to breathe.

"Well talk to ya later, hotstuff," I said while pushing the cart past the counters, and rushing-

out.

"Nice one sis, I think he wet himself, and not the nervous pee, I mean wet, turned on," he said

laughing.

"You sick, sick person!" I shouted.

"Well its true, he was so absorbed by you," he said smiling now.

"Your gross," I said while putting stuff in the trunk of the car.

The drive to the house was silent.

"You know sis, you really should ask out Will," Seb said right out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I said perturbed.

"You, know have him as a boyfriend," he said like it was the most obvious thing.

"No duh, retard but why, I just met him, and you know I dont die," I said while looking down.

"Oh come on you know you like him just get to know him better," he said.

"I dont like him! You big boob, shush about that!" I said yelling at him.

"Please child, you know you like him," he said in a child sing song voice.

The next tens minutes he kept talking about it, I had enough. So I pushed him down.

We were of course at the house by then. I let him get the rest of everything since, I let him

get all his junk food. I thought of going in the hot tub and agreed that would do me some good.

The hot tub was one of those nice ones, huge of course, our father was a successful business man.

I ran upstairs to change into my bathingsuit. It was a cute suit, a bikini. Black, tie it in the -

back and the sides of the bottom. Putting on some white shorts I went outside and walked

towards the hot tub. Taking off the shorts, I got in the hot tub and sighed. It felt so good

the hot water and the jets on my back soothing my tense muscles. I closed my eyes, and

started to make fantasies in my mind. They worried me cause all I could think up of was

Will and me, Will and me, and so on. I opened my eyes, and groaned. Damn why must he

be such a dangerous and dark hot guy, I love those kind. After about twenty minutes of

pure bliss in the hot tub. I got out and put my shorts back on my shorts. Then I went to sit

on the bench that was near the woods. Of course it was a hot bench being right under the

afternoon sun. Damn these short shorts. I just sat and hugged my knees to my chest.

Feeling like there was someone watching me I turned around, and saw the same wolf from

last night. He was so beautiful, and in the daylight you could see the heavy muscle underneath

the thick luscious ebony coat. He stared right into my eyes. I couldnt help but stare right back,

he reminded me of Will, strong, big, beautiful, and so easy to talk too. I smiled at the wolf timidly.

"You know you remind me of someone I know," I murmured to him.

He responded by coming forward and licking my hand. I couldnt help but smile at him, he was

like any other dog, just really big and sharper teeth.

"Your not gonna eat me are you?" I asked looking at him with a question in my eyes.

He responded by making a human/ dog like snort. Then he shook his head. I sighed.

"I painted a picture of you in school today, and I met the most amazing guy I have ever-

met," I said sighing.

"And I really dont know why im talking to a wolf," I said with a laugh.

The wolf then shoved his head underneath my hand wanting me to pet him. So I

scratched behind his ears, and then combed my fingers through the thick beautiful

coat. He whimpered in response. So I kept petting him, while telling him about Will.

I needed to tell someone didnt I?

"He's the most amazing guy, he's smart, cute, easy to talk to, and did I mention the-

hottest guy in the world," I said sighing.

"I dont know how I can like someone this fast, sure I met millions of guys that just

wanted to bed me then leave me. But Will he's so much more, I can tell." I said while

looking at my new friend. He was watching me in surprise astonishment. Then he licked

my face as if saying me too! I laughed at his reaction.

"I wonder what he is doing right now," I said looking up at the bright blue sky.

The wolf nudged my hand again, and I went back too stroking his coat. Then Seb came

out and stopped dead in his tracks, while watching me with wide eyes.

"Uhh, sis may I ask why you are petting? The wolf who might eat you," he said while

walking slowly over to me.

"Im just petting him, he's my new best friend," I said poking my tongue out at him. And

if you take one step closer buddy im gonna get him to tackle you to the floor. I said

smiling.

"Are you still mad at me for chanting 'Rileys in love with William' in the car?" He

asked stupified.

"No duh, boob. And yes, I am not in love I just, really want to get to know him more,"

I said with a final shake of his head.

"Yeah, whatever lovergirl, me and dad are gonna go into town and check out his new

business firm, you know check where it is and see if it suits him. Then im gonna help

him out and get some extra money," he said proudly.

"Good, I can be alone," I said with a smirk.

"Whatever sis, see you at dinner," he said while walking away. I didnt move until I

heard the car back out of the parking area, and down the drive way. I then got up an

sighed.

"Well I better take a shower, so I can start the process of making dinner," I said while

walking towards the french doors. The wolf was at my heals in an instant.

"You want to come inside?" I asked only joking, but the wolf took me seriously,

He sat by the door while I froze half way there.

"Wow, you really do want to come in, you know I really think I rather have a giant

wolf as a dog then a little barking dog," I said while laughing.

"Well I guess it couldnt hurt," I said sighing. I opened the door, and the wolf timidly

stepped inside.

"Just dont mess anything up, and do you have any mud on you?" I said checking

underneath his belly and his paws.

"Nope, okay your clean," I said. I then ran upstairs, towards my room. The movers

we hired put everything in the way we told them too, it costs a fortune to do it.

But it is worth it. My room was a dark forest green. With a huge queen sized bed

in the center of the wall. The bed had bed posts, that were a dark wood color.

With the same wood coloring as the bed, the floors were a nice wood flooring.

I had a huge walk-in closet. My own bathroom, my own computer, and a huge

mirror . I had nice dark green rugs next to my bed and by my dresser. It was a

beautiful room, filled with a nice nature look. Green walls, Brown comforters, black,

green, and light brown pillows, all on my bed. I loved my room. I was gonna add a

painting of the forest on my empty wall.

The wolf looked around in awe. Then it sat on my rug and layed down, resting his

head on his paw. His caramel eyes on me, while I moved to get my clothing I would

need after the shower. Getting a dark blue tank top, and some black gym shorts, out of

the closet, then moving on to my drawers. Getting my underwear and some socks, I

gathered all of it up, and made my way to the bathroom. Of course me, I dropped my

underwear.

"Damn," I said picking up my underwear. I then made my way to the huge shower.

After the shower, I got dressed and made my way to the bedroom. The wolf looked

up at me when I entered. I smiled at him and went to sit by him on the floor.

He sat up then and looked at me. He then nudged my face with his nose. I laughed,

then I layed on the floor. Feeling uncomfortable I got up and grabbed two pillows.

One for me and one for the wolf. I then layed down, and the wolf layed down on the

pillow right next to me.

"I think im gonna give you name," I said.

"Nothing stupid like I dont know fluffy?" He looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"I know ill call you Will, because you remind me of Will the human," I said smiling.

His answer was getting up and licking my face. I laughed, and thought well this place

doesnt seem so bad. Animal friend, a new friend who was absolutely gorgeous, a new

house that was beautiful, with a nice scene too. Nice town, I think I could like this

place. I thought, with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well theres chapter 6, hope you like it. Im so tired I was gonna write more**

**but god im tired!**

**Thanks **_**Jacoblova **_**for the bestfriend idea, cause your kinda going through**

**it right now, but had to steal the thingy, cause its why Riley doesnt like to**

**hangout with other girls, who might just want Seb.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Reveiw for this chapter and tell me what you want**

**to happen in the next chapter. I like new ideas:)...Oh and sorry if I have bad **

**grammer didnt feel like fixing it, I am so tired! Ehh, im terrible:(...**

**--LoLA.**


	7. Past 5 Weird but Pleasant Dream

**Chapter 7.**

_Will's POV._

Riley fell asleep right next to me. And she named me Will! Well my wolf form? I layed next to her for

what seemed to be hours. Then hearing a car drive towards the house, I got up looked down at Riley's

peaceful sleeping face and doggy sighed. Turning into my human form, I picked her up and placed her on

the bed. She sighed and mumbled something I couldnt even hear.

"Will," she said. I froze thinking she was awake. But when I checked to see if her eyes were open I saw that

they were closed. She muttered again, then turned over and hugged her pillow. Hearing a car door slam I

snapped out of my fascination, and turned to move towards the darkest part of the room. Thinking better

of it, I turned around and moved to the side of the bed that Riley was facing. Looking down at her for the

last time tonight, I swooped down and pecked her on the cheek. I just couldnt help it! She was so damn

beautiful! Did I mention smart, a wonderful artist, and everything I ever wanted in a girl? I sighed and

walked towards the shadows. Staring back at Riley's sleeping form, I smiled.

"Goodnight my angel," with that said I disappeared with the shadows_**Reminder his powers **_

_**revolve around darkness so he can do cool stuff like that!)**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Riley's POV._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**(Dream)**_

**I was running, in the woods laughing, running, with Will chasing me.**

**" Hey Riley! The big bad wolf is gonna get you!" He joked running after me.**

**"Please Mr. Wolf man, your gonna have to catch me first!" I said between breaths from laughing**

**and exhaustion. I looked behind me to check and see where Will was, bad idea, he was **

**right on my heels. He then lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. Before I could hit the**

**ground he twisted me so I landed on top of him. We were laughing so hard we didnt even **

**notice what position we were in. Me sprawled over his huge body.**

**"Must you tackle me like you do to Ben?" I asked between gasps of air.**

**"Aww, Riley at least I dont stick your head in the mud, like I do with Ben," he said smiling**

**up at me.**

**" Yeah thank the lord," I said looking down at his beautiful face. I smiled at him, then **

**leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss adding more passionate**

**heat. We kissed like there was no tomorrow, clinging to eachother. I moaned, couldnt help**

**it he was such a skilled kisser. We broke apart gasping for air, putting my forhead against his, I **

**smiled at him.**

**" I love you Will," I said looking into his now dark with passion, caramel eyes.**

**"I love you to Riley, so much that when I dont see you my heart feels lost," he said**

**while looking into my dark forest green eyes. His words were the truth, I loved him the**

**same, when I dont see him I feel like the world is gonna end.**

_End Of Dream_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up gasping, that dream was so weird. I never had a dream like that. It felt so real,

I even felt the emotions I was feeling while running with Will, and when I was making out with him. It

was weird no one could get into my dreams, plus I just met him! Im having fantasies about him!

Ahhh! Whats wrong with me! But that was no ordinary dream. And the feeling of love felt so powerful in

the dream, so powerful it could take the breath away from your lungs.I sighed and rolled over-

and hugged my favorite pillow. Wait when did I get in my bed? I looked down and saw myself curled up-

on my bed. And how and the hell did that wolf get out. If my dad saw him he would have definatly woke me up.

Maybe I left the back door open? And my brother probably put me in my bed. I sighed and fell back to sleep.

This with no dreams.

---------------------------

_Morning._

Waking up to hearing my alarm, I sighed. Another day for school. The good thing was I had Will in a

couple of my classes. With the thought of Will in my head, I got out of bed with speed. Getting ready was

always fun for me, picking out my makeup, outfit, and my mood. Looking out the window, I saw that it was

very stormy looking out. Smiling to myself, I went to my big walk- in closet. I loved stormy days, they were

the best. Thunder, rain hitting the rooftops, and cloudy skies. The best weather, in my opinion.

Today I was gonna wear neutral colors. Picking out an all black v- neck sweater, kinda like my shirt the other

day, just different colors. While walking through my closet, I decided I was gonna rearrange it when I have spare

time. Color coded. Warm colors to Cool colors. Looking for a dark pair of pants, or something to go along with my

outfit, then I spotted some black pants from god knows what store. My brother likes to shop for me sometimes.

Stepping out of the closet, I made my way to the bathroom. After finishing a quick shower, I blow dried my hair.

Making it kinda straight. Today I wanted my hair to be pin straight. So I got my straightner out. With the sraightner

heating up, I got my clothes on, and made my way towards the sink. Since my hair was partially straight from the

blow dryer, I didnt have to straighten that much of my hair. After doing my hair, I got all my make-up product out,

and got to work on my makeup. Since I was wearing all black I decided, I was gonna add black eye shadow, and

black eyeliner. Some black mascara, a rose colored blush, and a rose colored lip balmer from Bert's Bees. I also put

the same diamond dust product from Revelon around my eyes. Looking at my reflection, I smiled. I looked really

good, I thought to myself. I hope Will thinks so too, I thought smiling, and looking at my white perfect teeth in the

mirror. I looked like a fallen angel. Rushing out of the bathroom with Will on my mind, I got ready to finish my daily

morning activities, that I do before school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I kinda got sidetracked. And plus its really short. **

**But I wont be able to update for a while, im going on vacation! Tell me what you think, and **

**tell me what you want to happen at Riley's second day of school.**

**-Lauren.**


	8. Authors note

**-----Authors note-----**

**Well I know I havent written in a while. After vaca' last summer I got really really lazy**

**and never wrote again. And now that school is back im not being lazy im actually really busy!**

**With homework and FCAT coming up( yes I live in Florida!) its a big test in Florida if you dont**

**know. And i've been discouraged cause I feel as if my writing sucks! And I really need a BETA!**

**If anyone knows anyone who can be my BETA I will be happy to write more, cause i've been **

**bored with playing guitar hero all day and playing Call Of Duty 4 on PS3. So email me on info, and **

**give me hints on what you want to see in this story! --Lauren VB **


	9. Present 3 Long story Made Short

**Chapter 8..**

_**Present.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riley**

While the pack were getting clothes out of the pile, I took note of how big and muscular they were. If they really wanted to take me down I was betting they could. So the only thing I could do was be polite.

Sighing dramatically I sat down on the mushy green gooey Earth? Getting up as quickly as I sat down I screeched.

Oh just great not only did I sit in mushy green stuff, the big guy that was the russet wolf was looking at me like I grew another head. Smiling at him I cleaned off my pants with my powers.

He walked over to me and looked into my eyes. I couldnt tell what he was thinking, his face showed no emotion, just a little bit of curiosity in his eyes.

"My name is Jacob." He said while extending his hand. Shaking it caustiously I replied

"Riley." I didnt feel like talking, I really just wanted to see my grandparents. Sure we kept in touch over the years, I just never been up here since the accident.

By that time the whole pack was finished getting dressed in suitable attire. The one that I presumed to be the leader walked over to me.

"Hi, my name is Sam, that over there is Paul." He said while pointing to the mean one.

"This is Jared, Quil, Embry, and you seem to have met Jacob." I tried giving them a big smile but it just didnt work out to good. My smile came out like a grimace.

"Well my name is Riley, im from Tennessee." Sam looked at me with surprise.

"Well anyways to make things short, I moved to Tennessee two years ago fell in love with a alpha werewolf, who asked me to be his mate, in turn of events my twin brother winds up missing for a week, coming back as a vampire, who tried killing my mate, who turned me into a werewolf so we could be together properly, but then my brother did succeed in killing my mate, ran away leaving me with a bunch of dominating werewolves who want me like im some kind of award, so running away I decided to see my grandparents who live in Forks." Taking a deep breath from such a run on sentence, I looked up to see if they got any of that.

All of their faces had a look of surprise.

"Wow your life is like some kind of Soap opera." The one named Embry said.

"Yeah it reminds me of General Hospital." Replied Quil. Everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"My mom loves that show," he said sheepishly.

I couldnt help but laugh, and boy did it feel good to actually do something not forced.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," I chuckled. Looking up at Jacob I was forced to see a resemblence him and Will shared. They were both tall, muscular, black hair, and tan. It made me stare at him more. Probably freaking him out just a little.

"Sorry, you remind me of my mate," I said going back into my apathetic mood.

His reply was a shake of the head.

"Well I wont inquire you of your certain abilities," Sam said while looking at his new clothes.

"Cause I know its something you dont wish to speak about, so when you get done visiting your grandparents would you mind me asking you a few questions?" He asked me politely. I couldnt help but be shocked he was a very kind big werewolf. I decided I liked Sam.

"Sure," I said.

"Oh and if you dont mind me asking, who are your grandparents that live in Forks?"

"My grandfather's name is Cameron Cole and my grandmother's name is Kresley Cole," I replied with a small smile.

"Oh and im also going to see my second cousin and his daughter, whos around my age," I told him

"What are their names," Jacob asked with a burning curosity in his eyes.

" Well my second cousin is Charlie Swan and my third cousin would be Bella," I told him.

Sam smiled, a tight smile.

"Well you'll have a problem getting to see your cousin," Jacob said with a bitter smile. Before I could ask he quickly replied in an angry tone.

"She's getting married to a dirty blood sucker." I smiled

" Figures she always atracked the most dangerous things when we were young," I said with a small laugh.

" No problem though vampires cant sense that im a wolf, also im immuned to their power unless I want them to use it on me," I said with a small smirk.

"Well then tell Bells I said hi," Jacob said before giving me a brief unidentified emotion in my direction then leaving.

" If I may ask, whats up in his mind," I asked Sam.

"Long story, he fell in love, girl loves someone else, and you got yourself a good soap opera," said Quil. I laughed.

"I think I like you guys," I told them. They all smiled (minus Jake).

"Glad that you enjoy our company sweetheart," Embry said while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well gotta go guys," I said while walking away.

Shouting over my shoulder while walking away, "You can keep the clothes!"

And with that I phased into my wolf form and ran off into the direction of good ol' Forks.

-----------------------------------------------

**Wow, I havent wrote in a while. Sorry! Anyways I hope I can write more often. Im gonna make up for the last 9 months? Even though it sucks. I enjoy thinking about it! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for the following people who recently reviewed and reminded me about this story **

**-----**

**Twilight Obsession**

-smileyriley121-

AngelBabe09

jacoblova

twilightfanatic

bennettmok

twins4lifeyayah

**I ****got lazy pasting names so who ever reviewed I love ya!**

_**--Lauren!**_


	10. Past Lust?

**Here's another chapter! I wrote during English in my notebook! Now I have to keep a notebook to write about this story so I dont forget my ideas!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Past**_

_Rileys POV_

After getting Sebastien up for the morning, I decided to cook breakfast. Usually when I cook it means that im either happy, mad, or sad. But when im mad I make something really spicy. Ha Sebastien almost cried from the last meal I made when I was mad. So when im happy I make something zesty and tangy. Sad I make sugary foods that help me feel better. Right now I was beaming with happiness. Today was going to be awesome! I get to see the sexy and mysterious, Will. Just thinking about my dream last night made me shiver, and it wasnt from the cold. Will's lips on mine, oh how tempting.

"Oww, son of a nutcracker!" Rushing over to the freezer I grabbed an icecube and placed it on my burn mark from the hot skillet pan.

Glaring at the pan that burned me for my indecent thoughts. Five minutes later I had omelettes on the table with bacon and sausage.

"Mhmm" I heard my loud brother walking down the stairs like an elephant.

"May I ask what special occasion this is?" Sebastien asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

" Umm? I can tell this is going to be a good day?" I replied unsure how I should break it to my gloating eveil sibling, that I was head over heels with Will. Will the guy that made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. I think im going to start floating, towards cloud nine.

"Yeah good day my ass. You just cant wait to see the tall, dark, and handsome male that goes by the name Will." He said with a smug expression. Sure that the vein in my forehead was pulsing I turned to glare at him.

Before I could reply he said " You know denile should be a sin."

"Fine, I'll admit it. He's a sexy beast that I want to see without a shirt!" Sebastien just looked at me then he started to laugh.

"Whatever you and your hormones decide, I hope im far away from the house." I just glared at him.

Sitting down at the table in a huff.

After breakfast we both went to brush our teeth, and gather are stuff for school. While driving to school I was totally lost in m thoughts, which wasnt good considering that I was driving. Sighing I turned on my ipod and hooked it up to the radio. I wanted to play a hardcore song to clear my head. Putting down my controller for the radio I started to sing along with the song playing, it was 'Mad World' by Evergreen Terrace. My brother groaned and said something inaudible to me ears. Actually it sounded like 'its to early for rock music'. Smiling I told him,

"Its never to early to listen to rock music." His reply was a grunt, and putting his chair in a reclining position.

When we got to the school, I parked in the student parking area. After parking the Bently we started to walk in the school towards the courtyard.

"Hey Riley!" I turned to see who was calling my name. When I turned around I was met by the sexy grin of Will. Oh how my hormones shudder in ecstasy at his name.

"Hey Will." I smiled up at him, since he was so tall. Glancing behind Will I saw a group of tall laughing males. I couldnt help but stare they were all good looking in their own sexy way. I noticed they were all laughing at Will.

Will noticing where my eyes were directed turned around, and frowned at the guys. He sighed,

"Riley these are my friends."

"That one over there is Tanner," he said while pointing to a guy with shoulder length blonde hair that was the color of gold. His eyes were weird they looking like a cup of coffee with creamer in it.

"The one next to him is Dallas," This guy looked tough and a bit cruel, with dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"That one is Tristan," A friendly looking guy with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Alaric," A guy with dark chesnut brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Ethan," A total hunk with dirty blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, that screamed 'pleasure slave!'.

"And the last one is my little brother, Benjamin." He pointed to a guy with light brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes.

I wouldnt have been able to tell that they were related, because Will has all those dark and mysterious qualities down while his brother got the bright and charming qualities. Dont get me wrong Will is charming, in his own mysterious ways.

"You can call me Ben," Will's brother told me.

"Well, hi everybody my name is Riley and this is my brother Sebastien." Sebastien did one of those guy head nods that meant 'whats up'.

"Hey Riley im going to meet up with this girl I met yesterday," Sebastien told me me while leaving quickly.

"Wait what?" But it was to late, I was alone with seven alarmingly sexy guys. I turned to look back at the group to find them smiling at me. The one named Ethan was looking me up and down.

"Umm, Riley want to walk to English with me?" Will asked giving the group a glare.

I smiled my special smile that was reserved for Will. Feeling a little flirtatious I looked up at Will, fluttered my eyelashes just a bit and replied, " Sure Will, I'll do whatever you want." I could tell I made him speechless his friends were laughing while Will had to gulp. Feeling a little bit daring I grabbed his hand and started to lead him towards the English building.

"Come on Will, you can fill me in on the English teacher."

Smiling Will didnt resist my hand holding.

Behind us I heard wolf- whistling and shouting.

"Will's whipped!"

When we were farther away from the group and near the building, I stopped and looked at the guy that invades my dreams.

"Will?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He seemed curious to what I wanted to ask.

In the most innocent tone I could muster I asked, "Do you like being whipped?"

Will smiled a dangerous wolfish grin and got really close causing me to back up against the English building. I looked around and saw that it was too early and students didnt start going inside the building. It was my turn to gulp.

I was cornered, he moved so close to me I could smeel him. It wasnt unpleasant, it was a scent that made me want to hug him close and breath deeply. Will placed his large hands on the wall.

"Riley, I know we just met and all but I really like you and to tell you the truth I dont mind being whipped, if its by you of course." Will whispered in my ear causing me to shiver and bite my lip. As fast as he cornered me he seperated the distance.

"Riley please dont bite your lip like that its driving me insane." He told me while gazing at my lips with a hungry expression. I shuddered in a good way. Only Will could make me feel like this, I wanted to jump him! Not in cut his throat give me your money jump him. But the perverted way!

"Sorry, when I feel strong emotions I bite my lip its a habit." I told him while looking at the pretty green grass.

Will put his finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"Its ok, just let me ask what were you feeling?" He asked me with a humorous look in his eyes.

"Umm?" I couldnt lie while looking in his beautiful eyes.

" Lust! I was feeling lust!" I blurted, then I gasped. I stepped away from his closness and ran away to English.

What I didnt get to see before I left was a smug, shocked, and a very lustful dare I say it? Horny? Yes a very lustful and horny werewolf.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really like this chapter, its the next step towards Riley and Wills relationship. Its also amusing to write about horny werewolves. Thanks to reviewers who didnt give up on my story that I neglected. And if you have any questions about the story just ask. Also I get very discouraged when people dont review.**

**-Lauren-**


End file.
